Hello Appa
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Sehun punya sifat kekanakan yang membuat Luhan kadang pusing sendiri. Sehun punya anak? tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. ia menyayangi anaknya, namun sifat kekanakannya jugalah yang membuat anak dan istrinya diculik./ HunHan/ Sehun/ Luhan/ Yaoi!/ Exo Fanfic!/ Just read.


Author: Im Soo Jung

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

And other

Rating :

Genry: family, drama

Disclaimer:

Saya hanya meminjam nama. Dilarang palagiat. Cerita ini milik saya seutuhnya.

Warming: Typo, gaje, dan kontroversi yang tidak memuaskan, namun saya harap reader tidak kabur.

Note:

FF ini agak aneh dan gaje, :p. Saya udah publish ini di beberapa blog tapi versi straight, hehe. Hope you like this story guys! :p,

_Happy Reading_

_NO PLAGIAT_

_Happy Reading_

_Please Leave your Coment_

Sehun berjalan diantara orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia berjalan riang layaknya seorang anak SD yang mendapat permen(jika ia benar benar membawa permen). Ia menarik ponsel yang tersembunyi dibalik sakunya, kemudian menekan tombol hijau tanpa melirik kearah layar.

"Halo!" Sehun menyapa antusias, "siapa disana?!"

_"Aku istrimu, Luhan!"_ Sehun terhenti dari kegiatan lompat lompat riangnya. _"Kau dimana sekarang?!"_

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya kemudian menjawab, "dijalan?"

_"Kenapa malah balik bertanya!" _Sehun kebingungan, sungguh ia tak tahu dimana.

"Aku lupa aku mau kemana," Sehun menunjukkan cengiran sia sianya itu, tentu saja(bagaimana mungkin istrinya melihat itu?).

_"Aku mengadopsi seorang anak," _Luhan terkikik disana bersama tawa seorang yang mungkin masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Apa?!" Sehun tersedak, dengan ludahnya sendiri. Kemudian ia terbatuk keras, sampai orang orang memperhatikannya heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

_"Sudahlah, cepat pulang saja."_

_"Tut... Tut..."_

Sehun terkesima ditengah tengah orang orang. Ia menatap kelangit, wajahnya datar dan kemudian berubah.

"Aku punya anak!" Sehun tak gencar berlarian menerobos orang orang lewat, "horee!"

Baiklah, entah bagaimana ia akan mengajari anaknya. Jika saja tingkahnya masih melewati batas kadaluarsa seorang balita. Namun terkadang ia bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik, dan bertanggung jawab tentunya. Kadang. Namun sudahlah, ia sudah senang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah cita cita Sehun semenjak ia menikah dengan Xi Luhan.

Ia bersenandung riang, menggoyang goyangkan koper kerjanya tak kalah bersemangat. Ia melihat kearah sekitar mengabaikan bagaimana orang menatapnya, yang jelas ia senang (cukup optimis).

Sehun mengejar sebuah bus, sampai kakinya tersandung dan membuatnya terjerembab. Ia meringgis, bagaimana tidak? Hidungnya bahkan memerah dan pipinya tergores. Dan saat berdiri ia baru sadar kalau kakinya terkilir.

Ia masih menyandang senyumnya walau itu masih tampak seperti sebuah ringgisan, ia berjalan tertatih tatih menuju bus. Untunglah bus itu masih mau menunggunya.

"Syukurlah," Ia memegang hidungnya saat tubuhnya sudah berhasil ia dudukkan dikursi penumpang, "paling tidak aku masih punya hidung dan wajahku masih tampan."

Bagaimana ia tahu kalau ia masih tampan? Lihat! Pasir berserakan diwajahnya, dan ia masih menganggap dirinya rapih seperti diacara pernikahannya dulu.

Tunggu! Dimana sebelah sepatunya lagi?! Astaga, Oh Sehun. Bisa bisanya kau meninggalkan sepatumu disana, diluar sana. Ia menepuk dahinya kemudian menghela napas panjang, alih alih mengurangi bebannya (sebenarnya itu tidak membantu).

Ia menyembunyikan kaki kanannya kebelakang, malunya benar benar tak tertahan. Sampai 15 menit kemudian bus berhenti, ia menunggu. Paling tidak setelah tersisa 2 sampai 5 orang di bus ia baru keluar.

"Ah," Sehun menghela napas - untuk kesekian kalinya - kemudian melangkah mantap menuju rumahnya.

Hei, Oh sehun! Kau meninggalkan kopermu di Bus! Sehun baru menyadarinya saat ia megoyang goyangkan tangannya, namun ia merasa tak memegang apapun. Astaga, ada apa dengannya hari ini.

Ia melepas sepatunya, tentu saja. Ia akan terlihat lebih waras dengan tanpa sepatu, dari pada ia hanya mengenakan sebelah sepatu. Kemudian mengejar bus itu berusaha mengejar kopernya yang tertinggal, namun sia sia. Biarlah, semoga ia bertemu bus yang sama besok agar ia bisa mengambil tasnya kembali (pemikiran seperti apa itu? Apa dipikirnya bus hanya satu di Seoul?).

"Huh," Sehun bergumam, kemudian ia berkata lagi sembari menatap rumahnya, "rumahku tersayang..."

Ia memantapkan kakinya menuju rumah tersayangnya, menyungging senyum. Ia tersenyum (sangat besar), pada saat Luhan membukakan pintu. Ia melirik kebawah menengok apakah ada gadis kecil disana, namun nyatanya tidak.

"Dimana dia sayang?" Sehun masuk kerumah, tak sadar Luhan tengah mempelototi pakaiannya yang kacau. Namun Sehun hanya terkekeh saat melihat tatapan istrinya, "Aku kesini penuh perjuangan lo."

Luhan hanya menghela, mencoba menenangkan kepenatannya. Ia melirik kearah suaminya, berantakan.

"Ohhh!" Sehun tiba tiba datang kembali, membawa seorang anak. "Wahh ini anak kita Luhan?"

"Iya," Luhan tersenyum merekah menatap kepada bocah kecil itu.

"Wahh aku mengira kau perempuan,"

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya dan menganga kecil. Bagaimana mungkin suara bass anaknya itu bisa dibilang 'keperempuanan'.

"Ayo katakan 'appa'," Sehun berbicara seolah anak dihadapannya adalah anak berumur 2 tahun yang masih harus diajari berkata kata. "Katakanlah.."

"Emm chagiya," Luhan bergumam nyaring dan memanggil nama suaminya. Luhan menatap suami aneh, "Dia berumur 5 tahun, chagiya. Dia sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar, kau tak perlu mengajarinya lagi."

"Huahh," Sehun ber-huah ria dan memandang wajah anaknya takjub (entah karena apa). "Dia seperti berumur 3 tahun chagiya."

"Appa," Anak itu bergumam dan memandang Sehun, yang dilakukan Sehun hanya menatap istrinya penuh kebanggaan. "Namaku Chanyeol."

"Ya, nama yang bagus Chanyeol," Sehun menepuk pipi chubby Chanyeol lucu. "Kau sangat menggemaskan."

"Omong omong," Luhan berkata dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Bisakah kau tinggal dengannya sebentar. Aku mau membeli beberapa bumbu untuk kita nanti malam."

"Ohh," Sehun berkata dan mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Luhan (sikap seperti apa itu?!). "Cepat beli sana, aku sudah lapar."

"Huh, dasar merepotkan," Luhan menggerutu dan membalik tubuhnya mangambil tas yang tergeletak didispenser. Sejak kapan ia menaruh tasnya di dispenser? Arrggh, Oh Sehun! Luhan yakin Sehun terlalu malas tadi saat Luhan memintanya untuk menaruh tasnya ke lemari.

"Heh?" Luhan kembali membuka mulutnya, saat ini lumayan lama juga. Ia ternganga selang beberapa saat dan menatap sepatu suaminya yang tergeletak diteras hanya sebelah. "Dasar bodoh."

_._

"Chanyeol-ah," Sehun bergumam, "appa bosan, mari jalan jalan."

"Tidak boleh," Chanyeol menggeleng dan mulutnya kembali berbicara, "eomma bilang jalan bersama appa harus hati hati kalau tidak bersama eomma."

"Benarkah eomma mu mengatakan itu?!" Sehun berdecak membayangkan tingkah Luhan yang meragukannya. "Appa janji akan menjagamu baik baik Chanyeol-ah."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan berdiri. "Belikan Chanyeol es krim!"

_''_

Sehun menjilati lolipopnya. Tangannya yang lain asik memainkan ponselnya. Ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol (hanya berbeda dua atau tiga langkah).

"Appa, Chanyeol juga mau lolipop!"

"Heh?" Sehun tersentak dan kemudian menatap lolipopnya yang tinggal setengah. "Baiklah, ayo kita beli."

_._

"Terima kasih."

Penjaga toko itu tersenyum ramah dan memberikan sebuah lolipop kepada Sehun. "Ini."

Chanyeol terdiam dan menatap lolipop yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia menggerutu dan mengomel seperti sedang kehilangan mainannya. Apa apaan ini?!

"Tidak mau!" Chanyeol melipat tangannya dan memalingkan muka.

"Ayolah, katanya kau ingin lolipop." Sehun memberikan lolipop bekas jilatannya dan membuka lolipop yang baru dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Baiklah Sehun keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia memberikan lolipop 'bekas' pada anak itu dan memakan yang baru hanya untuknya (sikap seperti apa itu eh?).

"Ayo," Sehun membujuk anaknya lagi.

"Tidak!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi dari sana, kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Chanyeol.. Tunggu!" Sehun berlari mengejar Chanyeol. "Aishh anak ini."

Chanyeol menghilang seiring cepatnya anak itu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun panik, tentu saja. Ia berlari kesana kemari mencari anaknya.

Saat ia mencoba pulang kerumah mencari anaknya disana, disana tetap tak ada orang. Luhan bahkan belum datang. Dan saat itu juga ia mulai ketakutan.

_H.A_

Sehun mencari ketempat tempat sebelumnya. Meminta bantuan Kris dan Baekhyun agar bisa membantunya. Sayangnya tak ada yang berhasil menemukan anak itu.

"Hua!" Sehun hampir pingsan saat ia menatap sebuah tas dijalanan dekat dengan kios, itu tas Chanyeol yang dikenakannya tadi. Ia sangat khawatir.

"Chanyeol, kau dimana?!"

Dan sebuah deringan muncul disaat ia sedang kebingungan.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin anak dan istrimu kembali Sehun-ssi?"

"Si..siapa kau ini?" Sehun gemetaran. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Kami perlu beberapa uang untuk menebus anak dan istrimu,"

"APA?!"

Sehun serasa ingin menangis mendengarnya namun kemudian ia berkata.

"Kau berada dimana sekarang?!"

"Digedung XXX, kau harus datang sebelum sore, atau anakmu akan menghilang."

"Tunggu?!" Sehun memekik.

"Kenapa?!" Yang menelpon terdengar marah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hilangkan anakku kalau sekarang anakku sudah hilang?!" Sehun menanti jawaban dan yang terdengar disana hanya umpatan marah.

"Datang atau anakmu mati!"

"Tut...tut..."

Sehun terkesima ia menatap ransel anaknya dengan nanar. Ia berharap bisa mengulang waktu dan memberikan lolipop yang baru untuk anaknya. Ia tersenyum miris dan kemudian berkata.

"Aku harus jadi pahlawan! Untuk anakku dan juga istriku!" Ia berseru dan berlari kencang hingga tanpa sadar ia kembali tersandung.

"AUU!" Sehun berseru begitu merasakan sebelah kakinya pincang (baiklah sekarang kedua duanya pincang karena yang satunya sudah ia buat terkilir tadi pagi).

"Kenapa aku selalu memilih sepatu yang sial!" Sehun menghentakkan sepatunya marah. "Dasar sepatu bodoh!"

_.._

"Baekhyun? Bagaimana ini?!" Sehun mondar mandir sebelum akhirnya berhenti dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Ke gedung XXX tentu saja!" Baekhyun berteriak menahan marah. "Kau mau anak mu benar benar mati?!"

Sehun terdiam. Ia kemudian berkata, "tapi bukankah gedung XXX itu dulunya pemandian orang tua?!"

Baekhyun terdiam ia hendak menjitak kepala soulmate nya itu namun ia terlalu kasihan. Bisa bisanya Sehun berpikir begitu di saat seperti ini.

"Astaga kau ini banyak bicara sekali!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang, "cepat!"

"Ahh, ya!" Sehun dengan tergesa gesa meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berlari keluar dari rumah Baekhyun sembari berteriak, "Luhan! Chanyeol! Appa datang!"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga."

_._

"Ini gedungnya," Sehun keluar dari mobilnya, seliwiran angin menerpanya. Ia terdiam. Dalam beberapa saat ia seperti berada dalam iklan sampo dimana rambutnya berkibar penuh makna.

"Chanyeol! Luhan!" Sehun memekik, membiarkan suaranya habis tertelan angin, "biarkan appa menyelamatkan kalian!"

"Hei!"

Sehun terdiam. Tunggu itu suara Luhan? Dan ia termangu, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun datang kesampingnya.

"Kami diatas sini!" Luhan, ya itu Luhan! Lihat istrimu diatas gedung Sehun!

"Huaa! Luhan?!" Sehun memekik kembali dan berlari menuju gedung. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk memberikan beberapa kata sembari berteriak. "Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana Chagiya?!"

"Astaga Oh Sehun selamatkan mereka!" Baekhyun menjitak kepala sehun dengan ponselnya, "tentu saja mereka diculik!"

"Selamatkan kami!"

Tanpa basa basi Sehun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun walau pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengikutinya menuju atap.

"Ya ampun kenapa kau harus lewat tangga?!" Baekhyun berteriak prustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Sekarang tidak mati lampu! Liftnya hidup!"

Sehun tersadar ia segera menggagalkan rencananya naik tangga, kalau naik tangga kan kesan actionnya lebih hidup (itu pemikiran Oh Sehun). Ia kemudian menekan tombol Lift. Kemudian lift dapat terbuka setelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Sehun mengumpat dan menatap Baekhyun kesal (sebenarnya siapa yang harus marah).

"Terserah kau sajalah," Baekhyun bergumam kemudian masuk ke lift.

Ting!

Suara lift terdengar memacu jantung Sehun. Mereka sekarang telah berada dilantai atas. Ia begitu takut hingga lupa cara berjalan dari posisinya.

"Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun khawatir menatap wajah pucat kawannya, "kau baik baik saja?"

"Baekhyun," Sehun bergumam, "aku mau ke toilet, aku benar benar gugup."

Baekhyun mematung wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya. Ia menarik tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju atap. Pintu terbuka dan disana mereka dapat melihat namja yang tengah memegangi leher anaknya, anaknya telah di sandera.

"Chanyeol!" Sehun berteriak histeris hingga Baekhyun merasa bising. "Ah bagaimana ini Baekhyun?!"

"Kau bawa uangku?"

Namja itu terdengar lembut. Namun matanya menatap mereka licik. Ia menatap pistol ditangannya.

"Aku bawa lima dollar," Sehun mengeluarkan uang lima dollar dari sakunya (astaga).

"Apa?! Hanya lima dollar?!"

Sementara Sehun dan penculik itu bercekcok mulut, Baekhyun berbisik pada Sehun.

"Pst!" Baekhyun membisik ditelinga Sehun. "Kita harus telpon polisi!"

"Hah?" Sehun bergumam pelan pula, "dengan apa? Ponselku di mobil dan aku yakin ponselmu juga."

"Kau tidak lihat ponsel itu," Baekhyun melirik ke arah ponsel yang terjatuh di tengah tengah mereka. "Kita bisa menggapainya."

"Ohh," sehun mengangguk, "hmm."

"Eh, paman apa ponselmu terjatuh?" Sehun menunjuk ponsel itu sembari berbicara pula pada namja penculik itu. "Kami boleh pinjam?"

"Astaga,"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya mengumpat dan langsung berlari mengejar ponsel yang tengah berdiam itu sebelum Sehun melakukan hal memusingkan lainnya. Namun namja penculik itu juga tak mau kalah ia berlari mengejar ponselnya dan menggapainya serempak dengan Baekhyun.

"Kemarikan!" Baekhyun menarik ponsel yang tengah terpegang antara dua tangan berbeda itu.

"Tidak kau yang kemarikan!" Namja itu menarik balik.

"Hihh!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "pelit sekali!"

"Apa?!" Namja itu melotot.

Mereka asik pada kegiatan masing masing. Dan Chanyeol telah lepas dari ikatannya (dilepaskan oleh Sehun), "Wah, appa pistol ini sungguh sungguh mirip dengan pistol sungguhan! Boleh aku memainkannya?"

Sebelum Sehun sempat mengatakan 'jangan' Chanyeol sudah membidik pistol itu kearah si pelaku tepat di pergelangan lengannya.

"Hua!" Baehyun terpekik, pergelangan tangannya juga dekat dengan tangan namja itu karena mereka sama sama merebutkan satu benda yang sama dan peluru itu nyaris menembus kulit mulusnya. Ia mengumpat marah marah sambil menekan 119 pada ponsel yang telah di rebutnya.

"Cepat datang polisi!" Teriak Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar terlalu dipenuhi emosi, "aku tidak peduli dengan alamatnya pokoknya datang ke gedung XXX! SEKARANG!"

Semua terdiam dan termasuk dengan namja tadi. Ia memegangi tangannya sakit dan melenguh menahan sakit.

"Hei!" Luhan berteriak berusaha berjalan menuju Sehun dengan tangan terikat. "Lepaskan tanganku,"

Sehun melepaskan ikatan Luhan dan tertawa. "Aku berhasil jadi pahlawan Chagiya."

"Appa," Chanyeol berdemo memanggil nama appanya berulang kali hingga semua orang menoleh.

"Chanyeol mau lolipop!"

"Ah ya Chanyeol," Sehun mengeluarkan sepotong lolipop baru dalam kantong celananya. "Appa berikan kau lolipop yang baru ne?"

"Aku sayang appa."

.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu tertangkap dan dibawa ke kantor polisi (tentu saja). Dan Sehun menjadi senang dapat menyelamatkan istri juga anaknya. Baekhyun juga senang bisa melihat keluarga temannya bahagia.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi anaknya. Ia tersenyum sumringah. Lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol gemas.

"Appa," Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian ia tertawa, "Aku mencintai appa!"

"Heh?" Sehun mendelik, "dari mana kau belajar kata Cinta?!"

"Ah, eomma berkata lelaki di panti asuhan sangat tampan hingga eomma dibuat jatuh cinta,"

"MWO?!"

"Aniya!" Luhan berdalih dengan malu. "Hanya kau yang kusayangi Sehun-ah."

Luhan mengecup pipi kanan Sehun dan bersamaan dengan Jungyu mengecup pipi kirinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Ah, ia membuatku iri."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Halo saya nge-remake FF saya yang Straight jadi begini, :p. Semoga ada yang suka, XD. Saya udh publish di beberapa blog seperti yang saya bilang tapi versi straight, alias cewe cowo. Karena ga ngeh sama straight saya ganti jadi yaoi (mungkin udah kebiasaan sama yaoi).

Semoga suka, karena ini FF yang terbilang gaje juga. Maaf kalau Sehun di sini agak gimanaa gitu, hehe.

Tolong, reader yang baik dan murah hati, kasih review :D. Makasih yg sudah baca, review. Dan di tunggu request FF-nya :D.

Gansahamnidaaaa

.

.

.

.

-Phe-


End file.
